Heart Shaped Confession
by Kiros Razer
Summary: A Noir Valentine's Fic where Kirika writes a written confession of her love for Mireille. It is yuri centric. Just in case I am going with a Mature rating.


**Heart Shaped Confession******

Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Noir and since this is a fan fiction site..You should have already figured that one out,if not..I am very sorry..you aren't a very bright individual. **

**  
****Warning:**** Uh.. this might be one of the less yuri-fied fics I have ever written.. somehow my perversion went to romanticism... O.o;  
Maybe that's what I get for just getting over a serious case of pneumonia.**

**Author's Note:**

This is my fic written just for the sake Valentine's Day   
and I chose it to be from the anime Noir.  
Mireille and Kirika deserve love too.**  
**Maybe my readers will too find interest in this anime as well.**  
****  
**_Italics _**are words of thought**

_**Bold Italics **_**are whispers  
-Kiros Razer  
------------------------------------------------------**

Just like every morning when she woke up before her partner.  
Kirika loaded up her back pack and walked through the streets of Paris. Sometimes if the mood struck her, she would sit and paint while others simply passed her by.

Today seemed to be different than usual to her.  
She noticed couples were holding hands  
and whispering to one another in sweet words.  
Some were even embracing and at times  
slipping each other a quick kiss.  
It was something that she didn't notice too often.

_"Why are people acting so different today?" _ she wondered to herself as she continued walking.

As she walked by a group of boys she over heard their conversation.

Sebastian looked over towards his friends and asked,  
"What did you guys buy for your girlfriends?" 

"I bought her the game that she wanted." Gareth replied instantly.

Maurice lowered his head and replied,  
"That's not even romantic at all.. I bought Paula a dozen roses and I made her a valentine."

Gareth glared and grabbed the boy by the shirt and replied.  
"You are not a romantic, Maurice!"   
"Dude, you are such a wuss! Only sissys buy flowers!"

The older boy stepped in between them and broke it up.  
Sebastian added, "My girlfriend doesn't like sweets.. she says they'll make her fat."

Gareth crossed his arms and grumbled,  
_**"She probably needs it.. a lot of girls bitch about their weight and many of them aren't even fat at all.."**_

Maurice shook his head and asked the older boy,  
"What did you get for your girlfriend instead?"

"Nothing.. I am going to use my crafting ability and make her something!"

The boys kept walking on and finally they were out of her sight. Kirika began thinking to herself.

_"Valentine's day.. it sounds a little like Christmas with the giving gifts to people you care about idea.."_

The young asian girl walked into a shop and asked the keeper a question, _**"What is a Valentine?"**_

The man was surprised by her words and laughed a little,  
"Miss, are you telling me that you do not know?!"

Kirika felt rather embarrassed as she shook her head no.

The man sighed and answered her with respect.  
"A Valentine has so many meanings.. on this very day people give a card or gift to the person that means the world to them.."

"The card, gift and person can all be considered _your valentine_."

_**"Thank you, Sir." **_she said softly as she walked out the door and found a place to sit outside to where she could think to herself.

_"Valentine's Day is a day for love.. and you show the person that matters most just how much you care about them..."_

"The man said that people usually give cards and or gifts to the person..."

"That boy earlier was determined to make the one he loved something special.."

Kirika looked over and watched the people passing.  
She noticed the happiness and laughter in their voices.  
Today seemed to feel special compared to other days.  
It even made her want to smile and be part of it.

_"Mireille.."_

"Mireille is my Valentine ."

The thought made her feel as though she was floating on air.  
the urge to share her feelings with a gift took over.

Kirika hurried and bought both a card a Valentine's Day bear  
to bring back to the one she cared about most.  
She ran home as fast as she could, when she made it in the door  
she was greeted by the woman.

"Welcome home, Kirika." The blonde smiled and continued,   
"How was your walk?"

Kirika did her best to catch her breath and handed Mireille the Valentine's Day bear.

A smile came across the blonde Corsican's face as she received the gift. "Thank you."

The smaller woman smiled back at her and the older woman continued, "One of the men from my new job asked me if would go out to dinner with him tonight.."

Kirika looked up at her partner with a surprised expression upon her face. "Why would he ask you that?"

Mireille wasn't sure if Kirika was jealous or if that she couldn't believe that anyone would ask her out on a date.  
"It's just dinner at a restaurant.."

The smaller woman lowered her head and walked towards the bedroom. When Kirika entered the room she immediately stretched out on the bed and looked up at the ceiling and began to think to herself.

_"Mireille and I go out and do a lot together.."_

"Mireille deserves to have a social life.. where she can meet people and make new friends.."

"It's just... today... of all days.. why does she have to go out tonight without me?"

She sighed and then noticed Mireille looking over in her direction with a sympathetic look upon your face.

"Is something wrong, Kirika?" Mireille asked as she walked over towards her partner.

"I was hoping that you and I.. could have spent the evening together.."  
Kirika replied in a sad voice.

Mireille sat down beside her and placed her arm around the smaller woman.  
"I was too.. actually.."

Kirika's head rose up and she looked over toward her partner.  
"You were?"

The blonde smiled and replied, "I'm not the kind that likes going out on dates with men.." her voice got softer as she continued,  
_**"I enjoy my single life too much.."**_

Kirika slightly blushed as she spoke,  
_**"Mireille.. I rather spend my time with you."**_

The blonde smiled as she ran her finger's through Kirika's hair and stroke her partner's face lightly.

When reality struck Mireille she sighed and replied,  
"I may as well start getting ready for my date."

Kirika's began to miss her partner's gentle touch as she watched the girl gather her clothing.

Mireille turned facing her partner once again,  
"I will bring you a surprise when I return, Okay?"

While in a daze Kirika nodded and the blonde smiled back at her.  
When Mireille finished getting dressed and was ready the two stood at the door to say good bye.

Kirika was the first to speak,  
_**"Mireille... I hope that your date turns out well for you tonight."**_

The blonde place her hands upon her partner's shoulders and looked deeply into Kirika's eyes with a loving gaze.  
The smaller woman's feelings were overwhelming her as the gaze became stronger and stronger. Kirika lost control and gave in to her temptation and began placing her lips upon her partners.

It surprised her that Mireille had not moved away or rejected her advance.The kiss continued until both had broken away and everything went silient. Both women turned away speechless.

Mireille broke the silence as she headed out the door,  
"I will see you later, Kirika."

Time passed slowly while Mireille was out.   
Kirika was laying upon their bed and could only think

about the kiss she gave the other woman.

_"Mireille didn't seem mad at me for doing that.."_

She thought about the card that she bought for Mireille and had never taken the time to fill out.

_"Maybe I should tell her how I feel on that card.."_

Kirika got up out of bed and went looking for the card.

-----------  
Meanwhile  
-----------

Mireille was sitting at a table at a fine restaurant with a male co-worker. The man was a chatterbox which made it easier for her to get away without saying too much. He also seemed arrogant and too into himself.

Mireille began looking out the window and thinking about the kiss  
that she had shared with Kirika earlier. She was confused as to how it just happened out of nowhere and found it strange. Whatever it truly was.. inside she liked it.

_"I am absolutely shocked.."_

"What should I tell, Kirika?"

Then Mireille's date broke the silence.

"Mireille?" He questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing.. really." she replied.

"You haven't touched your meal at all, is there something wrong?" The man asked with a bit of concern in his voice."

"It's nothing against you, André.." Mireille said as she got up from her chair.

"Where are you going then ?" He asked.

"I'm going home and don't worry.. I will pay the bill." The blonde said as she walked away.

The man hung his head in defeat as he watched the beautiful young woman take off and leave him behind.

-----

At home Kirika was sitting on the bed with her sketchbook and card on her knees as she began filling it out.  
Right after Kirika finished writing her message on the card,  
she got up from the bed and placed it by Mireille's lap top for when the girl came home. She felt herself become embarrassed by her written words and decided to take a walk to calm her nerves.

----

Not too long after Kirika went out for a walk Mireille had returned home and she began calling out her partner's name.

Kirika!

She didn't receive a reply and she called out louder.

**"KIRIKA!"**

Mireille found no reply and she worried over that.  
Looking towards her lap top she noticed a heart shaped card.  
It immediately caught her attention as she briskly walked over and snatched up to read it over.

----  
Mireille,

You've given me so many things in our time together.  
You brought me in from the cold and lonely world  
and sheltered me with your warm and loving one.  
For that, I am grateful to have you in my life.

I have felt confusion through out my mind and body.  
I have felt that for such a very long time.  
Today, I learned about Valentine's Day..  
A day in which people can express their love..

I believe that I have fallen deeply for you, Mireille.  
I couldn't help but to kiss you before you left.  
If what I did angered you at all..  
I apologize for my actions.

I want you to know that I love you,   
There is no one else that I would rather be with.  
For you are truly my Valentine,  
Mireille Bouquet.Thank You,  
for always putting up with me.

Love Always,

Kirika  
---------

What was truly inside Kirika's heart was written upon a heart shaped card that was now in the hands of the one she truly loved.  
Mireille kept wiping the way the tears that kept pouring from her eyes.

She ran through their apartment looking for the author of this written confession. Calling for the girl by name but sadly Mireille could not find her and all she could do was lay upon their bed with the card kept close to her heart.

_"Kirika.. where are you?!"_

"Please come home!"

"It was like the letter she left before.."

"This one is a confession..."

Mireille was consumed with thoughts concerning the card and the urge to go and find her partner. As she got up to put her boots back on she heard the door open and was relieved to hear that her partner was home.

The blonde walked up to her partner with a smile upon her face and Kirika looked away unsure what her partner's reaction would be if she had found the card that she had left for her.  
When Kirika was about to speak she felt her Mireille's tongue make it's way into her mouth.

The kiss becoming more and more passionate that is..  
until Kirika broke away to be for certain and to question her partner. "Mireille.. does this mean that you are not upset?"

The blonde smiled and pulled her partner closer.  
"There is no reason for me to be upset.. if anything you should be upset with me."

Kirika looked up at her in confusion,  
"Why should I be upset with you, Mireille?"

The smirked and then replied,"For accepting the invitation of going out for dinner with one of my co-workers when I should have taken you out instead."__

Kirika leaned into her partner's embrace and snuggled her face against Mireille's breasts."I'm just glad that you care about me."

The blonde laughed a little and then commented,  
"Yumura Kirika, will you be my date for this evening?"

The brunette smiled and nodded in response to the other girl's words and the two went out to eat and then they went out shopping. Mireille bought Kirika a few gifts and presented them to the girl while they were out.

On their way home they stood together by the fountain in the park. Mireille leaned closely while Kirika watched the water.  
It was one of Mireille's favorite places  
since she found the sound of flowing water relaxing.

_**"I had a good time being with you tonight, Mireille." **_Kirika mentioned in a quiet and shy tone.

_**"Me too."**_

"What are we now, Mireille?" 

"We are very close to becoming lovers... I would imagine." Mireille replied.

_**"Can we become lovers, Mireille?"**_

"Are you sure, Kirika?"

"Yes."

"Let's go home then." 

Mireille held her partner's hand the whole way home.  
It seemed as though this display was to ward off  
anyone that tried to come between them during their  
journey back to their apartment.

Or just Mireille's quiet way of saying,  
"We're together so leave us the hell alone."  
If someone by chance was to get in their way.  
She wasn't afraid to blow their brains out.

----

As the two entered the apartment they were still hand in hand.  
No words were exchanged the two went straight to their room.  
Changing from their day clothes the two women smiled at the other and a kiss was exchanged.

The night clothes were left laying in the drawers while the day clothes were on the floor. The bed occupied two female assassins as it did every night but this was no ordinary night.

It was a night which involved love and romance a true intent for couples on Valentine's Day when two hearts become intertwined and two bodies breathe as one.

A special claim on the other was made and so was a very special promise.

"If Kirika was to ever leave Mireille, she would kill her."

"If Mireille was to ever break Kirika's heart, she then would kill her."

A twisted sense of love born from a twisted thread of fate.  
That brought both girls together by destiny.  
Their love for each other kept that thread of fate  
from turning completely black  
like a night shrouded in eternal darkness.

**A/N: That was my Valentine's Day Fic.  
I wanted to do a Noir fic for so long.  
I'm not a complete mush ball in the love bit.  
I do have some sense of romanticism.**

I am a poet so perhaps some of that maybe natural.  
I thank all of you that has read this even if you don't review. I appreciate your time in doing so.

Having a review would be quite nice though.  



End file.
